


Everyone Needs a Hug

by Anonymous



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leo wakes up on the wrong side of the bed. After a disastrous morning he is eager to meditate, only it all goes wrong when he trips and falls into some framed family photos.While cleaning up the mess he comes across a photo he has no recollection of.(Meant to be read as an unofficial sequel to the wonderful work"Leo Needs a Hug"byfireworksinthenight)





	Everyone Needs a Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leo Needs a Hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656479) by [fireworksinthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight). 

It was the beginning of an off day.

Leo didn't sleep well the night before. The usual spring in his step he would usually have when first waking up just wasn't there. He looked at his alarm clock and sighed. It would go off in one minute. Normally he would wake up a whole fifteen minutes before his alarm would go off. It was the first sign of a very off day.

The second sign came when he tried to boil water for his morning tea. Setting the pot on the back left burner as he always did so Mikey could use the front burners to cook breakfast.

The only issue was he turned on the heat for the back _right_ burner. It wasn't the end of the world, it was just a nuisance. Already feeling tired only made it worse. It seemed whenever Leo had a bad day, it was just a series of things going ever so slightly wrong.

The third sign reared it's ugly head in a very gross way.

"You feeling okay there Leo?" Raph asked standing in the bathroom door. He was leaning up against the door frame with one eye ridge cocked and an amused smirk gracing his face.

It was never a good thing to be on the receiving end of that particular facial expression. Leo looked down at the sink and saw his toothbrush laying untouched.

Which meant the toothbrush currently in his mouth was not his because he was staring at it, and in a way it was staring back at him. Slowly he removed the toothbrush and saw which one it was.

He gagged.

"I didn't know you liked Chompy so much, Leo" Raph laughed smacking him on the shoulder.

Leo spent a long time washing his mouth with soap afterwards.

The fourth sign of his ever worsening day came when he decided to make his rounds. As head of the house he walked the tight rope between letting his brothers have their personal lives and also making sure they weren't doing anything stupid. It also gave him the opportunity to offer help if they wanted it.

He found Mikey in the kitchen making a grocery list for the upcoming week, and then his little brother told him of his plans to hang out with Leatherhead and yes he would be back in time for practice.

Hoping his luck was turning around he sought out Donnie in his lab and found Raph with him. The two middle brothers were working on something for a new and improved Shell Raiser. Raph of course expressed intense interest in the motorcycle that would be part of the finished product.

All his brothers had plans and none of them were life threatening. In fact, today looked like it was going to be very bland.

Then Donnie wanted to show him something inside a compartment of the Shell Raiser. When he backed out of said compartment he brought his head up to soon and smacked it on the underside of some very unforgiving metal.

The string of curse words he internally screamed would've impressed Casey Jones.

Donnie patted his shell, "you okay Leo? Do you see spots? Hold on let me check your pupils."

"I'm fine" he said through gritted teeth, "I'm going to go meditate."

The fifth and final sign was when Leo tried to meditate and messed up the very simple task of walking in a straight line and then sitting down.

He tripped on the edge on one of the ornate rugs in the Dojo and like a newborn baby giraffe stumbled forward in a hopeless attempt at catching himself. As time slowed down, he watched as the shrine in the Dojo got closer to him. In a panic he tried to grab the shelf to steady himself but the board wasn't nailed down. It was just resting on pegs mounted on the wall.

Every thing fell on the floor. All the framed photos, the candles, a bronze plate. The noise was loud and in the silence that followed he swore he heard his father holding in a chuckle.

There was no point. He laid on the floor defeated. He had been awake two hours and the day had won. If he refused to move nothing more could go wrong.

His brothers came in and stood around him. "I give up" he said to the ceiling in a dead voice.

Mikey and Donnie pulled him up and he looked at the mess with dread. Nothing was broken, some photos were knocked out of their frames but that was it. "So did you attack the shrine-"

"More like the universe threw me at it" Leo said as he crouched down to pick up the fallen candles.

Raph set the shelf back in place, "today is not your day bro."

"No it is not" Leo agreed while yawning.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Donnie asked putting his hand on his forehead. "You feeling okay? Headache? Dizziness?"

Leo removed Donnie's hand, "I'm fine, just had trouble falling asleep last night is all." Donnie twisted his mouth up as Leo carefully placed the candles back in the spot they were originally.

"If you aren't feeling well you need to tell me, it's my job as this family's doctor-"

"Donnie, I'm just tired" he said giving his younger sibling a serious look. Donnie tended to be a little bit of a hypochondriac about anyone being sick. Leo hadn't been sick in... well it had been years.

Mikey was putting photos back in their respective frames and it took the four of them about three minutes to undo Leo's mess.

Then something on the ground caught his eye. _Another photo?_ The back of it was facing up. Leo reached down to pick it up and turned it over barely looking at it before speaking, "wait do we have an empty frame?"

No, all the frames were full.

Then Leo actually looked at the photo. It was the four of them... in his bedroom judging by the corner of a now long gone Space Heroes poster. Leo was in the photo, he was asleep... with his head in Raph's lap and with Mikey cuddled around him and with Donnie... okay he wasn't sure what he was doing with his arm but he looked very focused. "What is this?" he asked, "I don't remember this."

His brothers gathered forward and looked at the photo in his hands.

There were three very different reactions.

Raph blushed, harder than ever while Mikey gasped. "Oh my god we were so adorable!" he swooned.

"This was two years ago we haven't changed that much" Donnie said taking the photo and observing it, "What was I thinking with the early prototype of that device, look how cumbersome it is!"

None of them were answering what the photo was, but one thing was for sure, it was embarrassing Raph and Mikey picked up on it. "Are you blushing Raph?" Mikey teased.

"Shut up Mikey!" Raph hissed.

"Aww he's totally blushing! It's okay we know you're really a big teddy bear!"

Raph made his eyes white and Mikey audibly gulped. "I'll show you a bear" he said giving the youngest just enough time to run.

Still stunned, Leo watched Raph chase Mikey out of the Dojo and chose to focus on Donnie instead. "Wait so when was this? When was this even taken?"

"The last time you got sick a couple years ago" Donnie said handing the photo back. "We might have freaked out just a little when your fever wouldn't break."

_Oh_. Leo looked back at the photo, he did look pale, and... clingy. Now he felt himself blushing ever so slightly.

"Casey came down to hang out with Raph and we just kind of shooed him away but then the little shit crept back in and he saw us all piled around you. He took a photo and left. We thought he had the last laugh, later he told us Master Splinter confiscated it..." Donnie frowned sadly at the shrine as he trailed off.

Something stabbed him in the chest when he caught on.

Master Splinter had tucked the photo safely behind a photo in one of the existing frames, and since they added everyone of them but the one that was originally on the shrine... it meant that photo was hidden behind the picture of his deceased wife and lost daughter. That photo had been prized, but for their sake also hidden from view.

Mikey ran back into the Dojo out of breath. "Leo save me!" he begged hiding behind him as Raph barged in breathing fire.

"Raph, have mercy on Mikey" Leo scolded with half his heart in it. Raph scowled in a way that said he would get his revenge later. It didn't matter, he looked at the photo and it felt like a gift. His chest felt warm, he smiled at Raph fondly. "Since I was probably too out of it to say it then... thank you" he looked at Mikey and Donnie too, "all of you. I want to frame it and put it on the shrine with the others."

"Only if you agree to lay down" Donnie said crossing his arms.

"Fine" Leo said raising his hands in surrender, "but only for an hour I have things I need to do today."

"Until lunch" Mikey bartered.

Leo shook his head and started to argue as he set the photo on the shrine with fondness, "Mikey-"

"I'll get us a movie to watch" Donnie said, heading towards his lab.

"This is not necessary-"

"I'll get the pillows and the blankets!" Mikey said happily. "Movie night, movie night, movie night!"

Raph crossed his arms, "I ain't hugging you" he said, face still a little red. "That was like a one time thing".

"Of course" Leo said not even bothering to suppress the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

When Raph didn't answer his texts Casey headed into the sewers to find out what the deal was. Maybe there was a new mutant threat? A new gang? His mouth practically watered, he was bursting at the seams for some action.

What he walked into was the TV in the pit fuzzed out blanketing the room in white noise... and four passed out turtles. Raph was leaned back on the bench with his feet propped up on Mikey's shell, Mikey was laying face down with his head buried in a pillow that was on top of Leo's arm. Leo was on his back with part of a blanket over him, however most of the blanket was wrapped around Donnie who was crammed between Leo and Mikey and the side of the bench with one leg resting up on said bench. Raph was holding Donnie's foot.

It was like a tangled pile of sleeping turtles.

_Awww I didn't know you guys took naps together._

Carefully, with a shit eating grin he took out his cell phone. The scene in front of him was too good, but before he could snap the photo he felt a chill pass through him. He shuddered violently. His phone fell out of his hands and hit the floor with a very loud clatter. Suddenly there were four turtles standing in the pit staring at him with their eyes whited out.

Casey chuckled nervously, turned on his heels and ran for his life leaving his cellphone behind.


End file.
